Air compressed to 300 bar has energy density comparable to that of lead-acid batteries and other energy storage technologies. However, the process of compressing and decompressing the air typically is inefficient due to thermal and mechanical losses. Such inefficiency limits the economic viability of compressed air for energy storage applications, despite its obvious advantages.
It is well known that a compressor will be more efficient if the compression process occurs isothermally, which requires cooling of the air before or during compression. Patents for isothermal gas compressors have been issued on a regular basis since 1930 (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,537 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,350). One approach to compressing air efficiently is to effect the compression in several stages, each stage comprising a reciprocating piston in a cylinder device with an intercooler between stages (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,874). Cooling of the air can also be achieved by injecting a liquid, such as mineral oil, refrigerant, or water into the compression chamber or into the airstream between stages (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,067).
Several patents exist for energy storage systems that mix compressed air with natural gas and feed the mixture to a combustion turbine, thereby increasing the power output of the turbine (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,340). The air is compressed by an electrically-driven air compressor that operates at periods of low electricity demand. The compressed-air enhanced combustion turbine runs a generator at times of peak demand. Two such systems have been built, and others proposed, that use underground caverns to store compressed air.
Patents have been issued for improved versions of this energy storage scheme that apply a saturator upstream of the combustion turbine to warm and humidify the incoming air, thereby improving the efficiency of the system (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,969). Other patents have been issued that mention the possibility of using low-grade heat (such as waste heat from some other process) to warm the air prior to expansion, also improving efficiency (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,822).